


Three

by starsystems



Series: summerpornathon 2009 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's in love with them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the threesomes challenge at summerpornathon 2009.

She's in love with them both, but loves them in different ways. Arthur, her king long before he was crowned, maybe ever since she spent a night in the dungeons, certainly after her father spent his last nights there, her love and respect are freely, happily given, but maybe a little impersonal, a low hum in her bones. And Merlin, slowly moulded into a wild force, barely checked, her love for him just as much respect but also a pull she couldn't understand when she was younger.

She blushes less nowadays.

Merlin's hands are warm and his stubble prickly on the soft skin of her belly, smiles pressed against her thighs with open mouthed kisses. She feels hot, then cold, the shivers running up her spine as she arches into the touch, mutters little permissions into the pillows. Merlin's hair smells like a pine forest, something little wild, but his hands are smooth, impossibly soft against her skin. She's stopped trying to make sense of him, accepts him like this, only half there all the time, like he's listening to conversations in the distance, something she can't hear. She's a little bit afraid of him, still, and it gives her small thrills when Merlin touches her.

Arthur laughs, but it isn't a sharp sound. It bubbles softly against her spine, the nape of her neck, and Arthur's voice is hushed, breathless. She pushes back, insistently, against Arthur's chest and closes her eyes for one, two seconds, opening them again to see Merlin licking his lips, looking past her shoulder. She can't stop her smile.

She lifts her hand when Arthur does and runs her fingers through Merlin's hair while Arthur lets his fingers slide over Merlin's cheek and together they pull him to them. Merlin presses a kiss on her ear and then kisses Arthur's mouth. She can hear the wet sliding of their tongues beside her ear and her breath catches and she wraps her legs around Merlin's waist, pushes their hips together. Then Merlin laughs and kisses her and she imagines she can also taste Arthur's mouth there, in the heat he left on Merlin's lips.

She rarely questions this, just opens herself to them, content on just feeling, too stubborn to start second guessing. She drops her head back, against Arthur's shoulder and hears him mutter "I love you" against her ear. It's for her, and for them both. A little later, Merlin breathes the same words against her neck and she hums, satisfied, as he pushes inside her, gentle.

But sometimes she feels like a thread supporting the relationship between the two men, like she is something that allows them to whisper these things to each other, in the dark, against someone else's skin. It's not worthless, she knows, and among her many responsibilities as a queen this is the most agreeable one. But sometimes... sometimes she needs a passion that stops with her, ends with her and begins with her. And that's something she'll never find here, where she is surrounded by the warmth of two bodies, two people that weren't ever hers to love.

They never do this when it's only the two of them, she is certain of it. There are rules and pride (and stubbornness, she thinks) in the way. She doubts they even kiss when she's not there to tell them it's all right. Sometimes it makes her sad and sometimes she is glad about it, when she feels resentment towards them, when she is angry and tired of just accepting everything.

Sometimes she wonders what it would be like if she wouldn't be there for them anymore.


End file.
